1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to thin film transistors (TFTs), and more particularly, to organic light-emitting display devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a high-resolution display, a flat panel display apparatus, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and the like, is formed on an active matrix backplane. For example, a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and the like may be included in each pixel in of the active matrix backplane. For example, an oxide semiconductor TFT has improved device characteristics and may be formed at low temperatures, thereby being an advantageous element for the backplane of the flat panel display.